maplestorymfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ: EU World Merge
EU World Merge! All Worlds will be merged into one - Scania! What Remains? 1. Characters’ IGN * Characters’ IGNs will be maintained. 2. Equipment * Characters’ equipment will be maintained. 3. Crystal * The amount of Crystals that players own will be maintained. 4. Meso & Red Meso * The amount of Mesos which individual characters own will be maintained. * If players had multiple characters across different worlds, the Mesos stored in each world’s storage will be combined altogether. * If the level of the character with the highest level is between 1 to 119 and it has more than 1,000,000,000 Mesos, players can only draw Mesos from the storage. * If the level of the character with the highest level is higher than 120 and it has more than 3,999,999,999 Mesos, players can only draw Mesos from the storage. * There is no change in the maximum capacity of number of characters or amount of Meso kept in the storage. 5. Gold Leaf * The amount of Gold Leaf that belongs to each character will be maintained. 6. Items Registered at the Trade Station & Trade-Expired Items * Information (Trade Complete, Sell, Expired, etc.) of the items registered at the Trade Station will be maintained. Players will be able to normally retrieve Mesos or items if the item has been sold or if an item has been purchased. * After the world merge, the information of the average and current trade history will be based on the merged world (Scania). * Equipment tab that was not open from the original Scania world may appear as being inactivated. However, players will be able to register the equipment normally. 7. Ongoing Character Burning Event & Purchased Package * The setting of the Character Burning Event will appear on the lobby screen. Burning Character Package will not appear on the lobby screen. * Please be note that the Burning Event is a time-limited event. * Burning Character Package will remain until the player deletes the character which he/she purchased the package with. * All package items will be maintained. 8. Guild * All guild-related information (Guild Master, Guild Members, Guild Levels, Guild Skills, etc.) except for the Guild Name and Guild Index will be maintained. 9. Rank Contents & Rank Criterion * After the world merge, Rank Server (Individual, Guild, Contents rank, etc.) will not be reset. * Players will be able to claim the Rank Rewards from the previous week. * However, after the world merge, % Rank Rewards is subject to changes. * For ‘The Legends Return’, rewards will be delivered in accordance to the original world’s ranking. * For ‘Mu Lung Dojo’ rewards, rewards rank is subject to changes due to the world merge. What Changes? 1. Character Slot * Through the last July 2019 Phantom update, the maximum number of character slots was expanded to 24. * If players have more than 24 characters, additional slot expansion is not available. The character beyond the 24th slot must be deleted. 2. Storage Item Slot * After the world merge, not only the items but also the number of item slots that players have expanded will be combined. * If the number of combined items exceeds the maximum capacity of storage, players will not be able to store more items unless he/she reduces the number of items to the capped amount. 3. Guild Name * The names of guilds (except for the ones from the original Scania world) will have ‘_X’ after its name such as the following: * The Guild Name Change Coupon will be delivered to the Guild Master. Please change the guild’s name with this item. * The Guild Name Change Coupon works in the same way with the Character Name Change Coupon. There is no expiry date for this item. 4. Guild Index * The index number of the guilds (except for the ones from the original Scania world) will have ‘X0,000’ applied to their guild index. * New guilds created after the world merge will have the new guild index from 40001. 5. Expedition DMG Tester * DMG Tester for each world will not be combined for comparison. * After the world merge, the DMG Tester will show the statistics of the newly merged world (Scania) for comparison. Category:FAQ